SHE KNOWS
by Bluerose67
Summary: hinata knows that her husband is cheating on her what will she do naruhina /narusauk
1. Chapter 1

SHE KNOWS

Sorry my beloved readers that I have been away for so long I intend to continue my story it only has a bit more to go anyway this story was intended to be a small introduction for Luka anyway please forgive me and continue reading I have corrected as much grammar errors as I could please read and enjoy.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters the only thing I own is this plot and any original characters.

Chapter 1

A pale, white eyed beauty sat at her breakfast table sipping a glass of wine, knowing her husband wasn't coming home two night that her six year old daughter would wake the next morning and ask if daddy came in and kissed her good night and she knew she would smile and say yes.

Yes Uzamaki Hinata knew she would do all these things and more even now she knew exactly what her husband was doing he wasn't working late at the office like he said he would be ''NO!'' he was lying in the arms of his long time pink-haired crush. Hinata sighed as she finished her wine and went up to her room. She stared at the bed and remembered the passion filled nights they shared together, the nights when she actually believed her husband loved her.

''Humph'' Hinata laughed ''he dose love me he just... loves her more', Hinata thought as she turned away from the room and made her way back down the stairs. She turned on the lights to the living room and sat on the sofa she couldn't bear to sleep in that room alone to many memories would flow through her head.

Hinata sat on the sofa and turned her head up and saw the wedding picture of her and Naruto they were so young and naive especially she, to think the person who helped her confess her feelings and win his heart would be the one to steal him from her bed at night. Hinatas' eyes drifted to the next picture and a dark jealous and hatred filled feeling griped her heart, it was the day Naruto became Hokage and also the day Uciha Sasuke had returned and proclaimed his love for Ino.

Hinata hated herself for not being more cautious when Naruto decided to start visiting Sakura to make sure she was alright with what had happen, she hated herself even more for ignoring Tamari and Tentens' warnings not to let Sakura become Naruto's assistant and to not let them spend so much time together.

''I was too naive'' she thought aloud. As she got up and went to her daughters' room. She sat next to her sleeping daughter stoking her long blonde hair as she stared at two bags she had packed for her and her daughter she promised herself every night for the past two weeks that if he wasn't home by four she would leave and every night for the past two weeks he had managed to make it home before four but to night as the clock neared four it seemed as though his luck had run out.

Hinata stood and picked up the bags placing one on her back and the other on her shoulder while picking up her daughter with her free had. Entering the kitchen she dug into her pocket and took out a note placing it next to the two empty wine bottles and left, her heart becoming as cold as the night as she disappeared in a swirl of purple flowers.

Naruto enter the house five minutes past four and went two the kitchen to get a drink of water and was shocked by the sight of two empty wine bottles sitting on his breakfast table and next to it a note with his name on it. Within the note there were only four words. ''I don't forgive you!''

Narutos' mind instantly went blank leaving only one thought within his mind, ''SHE KNOWS''. Clutching the note in his hand he quickly flashed up stairs to their bedroom only to find it empty. Naruto searched the whole house not knowing what to do. What would he say to her should he apologize or pretend he didn't know what she was talking about all these things and more ran through his head. But the question that kept repeating itself in his head was where Hinata and his daughter were.

Naruto spent hours searching the streets and anywhere he thought Hinata would go but was unable to find her by lunch time Naruto began to get desperate when he had an unexpected visitor who beat the crap out of him for five minutes before telling him where Hinata was.

Shikamaru Nara stood over the bloody body of the person he considered his best friend for the past ten years. ''She's at my house crying her eyes out in my wife's arms if I were you I would hurry and go apologize...oh you better be prepared for what Tamari's going to do to you it'll be far worse than what I did to you'', Shikamaru said before turning back in to his usual lazy self and leaving.

Naruto dragged himself to his feet looked at his already healing wounds in a mirror. Thinking of what he was going to say to Hinata. How he was going to let her know that he never meant to her hurt and how he wanted to make it up to. But even as Naruto thought all these things he also thought about how he didn't want to leave Sakura alone how he didn't want her to be sad if he ended things between them both Narutos' heart and mind began to split in two while a bone chilling laughter could be heard from behind steel bars

Kuybi had grown tired of Narutos' constant back and forth and decided to make his opinion known.

"Hay kit", Kuybi called.

"Hay stupid brat", Kuybi repeated when there was no answer.

"What do you want", Naruto snarled.

"Brat what's there to think about the choice is obviously the Hugga girl", Kuybi said matter-of-fact.

When Naruto didn't reply he continued, "You know the Hugga girl also has the better body".

"Hay!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down", Kuybi chuckled, "let me finish. "She's also the one who loves you most and the one you love most", Kuybi finished.

But...But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Forget Sakura!" Kuybi snarled, "She's just using you to get over the Uciha Brat".

Naruto was stunned shock and didn't reply.

"I'm surprised you would do something like cheat anyway", Kuybi said more calmly.

"I...I didn't want to cheat that day, that day I went to comfort her I went over with intentions of being a friend but she started throwing herself at me and...And I turned back into that stupid kid from the past who desperately wanted her to notice him and after it started I didn't know how to end it", Naruto sighed.

Kuybi grew silent not knowing what to say and also growing tired of being nice he settled back into his prison and went to sleep leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

Hinata could see Naruto sitting on the roof opposite the Nara complex through her byakugan he seemed to be deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about she also wondered when he was going to gain enough courage to come talk to her. Hinata wanted her heart to be as cold as a winter night yet every time she saw Naruto her heart melted and warm feelings filled it.

While thinking of this Hinata noticed a pair of pale byakugan activated eyes staring in the same direction as she, it always let Hinata in awe that her daughter had been able to activate her byakugan at the young age of two her grandfather Hinatas' father couldn't be happier, he said that she would make up were Hinata had failed.

"Luka", Hinata called to her daughter.

"Yes", a splitting image of Naruto with the exception of his blue eyes turned to look at her.

"Why doesn't daddy come inside?" she asked in a soft voice which was unusual for her since she not only inherited her father's looks but his personality as well.

Hinata did not reply.

"I...I miss him", she continued, "we haven't seen him all day", the child sobbed.

"It, it's alright", Hinata cooed comforting the child while trying to hold back tears of her own.

As though on queue Naruto appeared in the living room in a puff of orange smoke.

"Daddy!" the girl squealed pulling out of her mother's embrace and running into her fathers.

"I missed you so much, did you miss me?" Luka asked returning to her usual loud self.

"Of course I did" Naruto said tossing the girl in the air and catching her back again. This caused Hinatas' heart to skip a beat and her to stammer Narutos' name.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat mommy", the girl scolded while prompting her father to do it again.

Naruto complied but not as high this time. After about a half an hour of tossing in the air and other rough-housing which constantly caused Hinatas' heart to skip beats Luka had finally fallen asleep.

Hinata was showing Naruto the way to Lukas' 'room' when she had a thought were was everybody she knew that Shikamaru was on a mission but were was Tamari and Shikaru Hinatas godson and Tamari and Shikamarus' eight year old son. Right after Hinata had this thought it seemed as though the atmosphere had become painfully awkward.

After putting the sleeping child to bed Hinata and Naruto were walking down the hallway back to the living when Naruto suddenly grabbed Hinatas' hand and blurted out "I'm sorry". Many emotions played through Hinata before she finally deciding on anger, pulling her hand out of Narutos' grasp she slapped him across the face.

Though Hinata had slapped Naruto with all her strength he didn't even flinch he just stood there and apologized again which angered Hinata even more causing her to slap him again. Every time Hinata slapped Naruto he apologized and every time Naruto apologized, Hinata slapped him this went on for a few seconds before Hinata finally grew tired of and shouted "stop".

"You can't just apologize and thing everything is going to be alight, you...you cheated on me", she shrieked.

"I'm sor...

"Don't", she shrieked.

"Don't apologize tell me why ", she pleaded.

"I...I...

"Do you love Sakura more than me?" she asked frustration taking its' toll on her.

"Of course not, I love you with all my heart, you and Luka mean everything to me", he answered without hesitation.

"Then why?'' she asked again.

"Because...because I was greedy", he answered softly, "when Sakura threw herself at me crying out that no one loved her that she wanted me to love her I...I turned back into the Naruto from the past who longed for her to look at him.

Hinata became silent and did not reply.

"Hinata", he called her name softly, "I love you and I'm sorry", he said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Hinata hurried down the hallway to her room tears streaming down her face and her heart breaking in two.

Unknown to her parents' a small blonde child stood in the shadows felling disappointment in her father and a new felling she had never felt before from what she had heard a feeling so dark and strong that it could only be described as hatred yes for the first time in her life Uzamaki Luka felt the strong and uncomfortable feeling of hatred and this new feeling that she relished in was now directed at the pink-haired home-wrecker she once proudly called her aunt.

Luka had woken early the next morning and convinced her mother to let her go out on her own. After all she would be starting the academy next year, which Luka thought was a waste of time since her skills were already that of a chunin. If you asked her father though he would disagree saying that she could learn a lot from her senseis at the academy and she would make friends. but Lukas still disagreed with that. All her senseis were either he godparents or self-proclaimed aunts and uncles whom she could learn from anytime and as for friends even if most of them were older than her she had plenty there's Shikaku her best friend, Ionise aunty Ino and Saskues' daughter, Choku uncle Chojis son, Her cousins Hasasue uncle Neji and aunt Tentens' son and Hinkkakue aunt Hanabi and uncle Shinos' son, Coku uncle Kibas' daughter, The twins Rapid and Reel Uncle Lees' son and daughter and Rue uncle Garaa and Matsuris' son and her future fiancé, she hoped. Luka stood outside a beautiful condo gathering her to do what she had set out to do. She raised her hand taking a calming breath and knocked on the door.

"It's open" came a voice from inside.

"Ah Luka to what do I owe the pleasure" said the woman drying her pink hair.

Luka was silent at first then she asked the first thing that came to her mind, "why?"

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Why Haruno Sakura would you betray my mother!" Luka shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked reaching out her hand to the girl.

"Don't touch me" Luka said moving out of Sakuras' reach before she could touch her.

"I know what you and my father did", Luka screamed, "my mommy knows too",

Sakura was shocked her mind reeling. "I I...I nev never meant to... to hurt either of you", Sakura stammered.

"Liar!" Luka shrieked throwing a kunai barely missing Sakuras' head.

Sakura was shocked the child had actually thrown a kunai at her and she a jounin hadn't even had time to react the rumours of her skill weren't just rumours after all Sakura though.

"Luka I ...

"I want you to end it I want you to do the right thing" Luka said angrily.

"WHY! WHY! Must I be alone NARUTO! NARUTO LOVED ME FIRST! I'm tired of not being picked; I don't want to be lonely ANYMORE!" Sakura screamed falling to the ground and sobbing.

Luka was taken back she had expected her to guiltily agree not pour her heart out to her.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" she asked.

"None other than yours" she answered her own sobbed harder at hearing this.

"You know", Luka sighed, "I'm a lot more mature and aware than I pretend to be".

"Courtesy of my grandfather", she laughed dryly.

"I watch you; you always love those who don't love you or those you can no longer have", Luka said matter-of –fact. Sakuras' sobs once again increased at Lukas words.

"buuuuut you know what you're not alone you have your friends and family and uncle Kankuro", she said kindly

"Kan Kan... ku...ro", Sakura said through sobs.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice he asks you out every time he comes to Konaha", Luka said in disbelieve.

"I thought he was just playing around because he thought I was easy", Sakura said her sobs finally starting to calm.

"He's coming here next month for the chunin exams, which Luka hoped to take part in so she could finally be a chunin like Rue and go on missions with him when Konaha and Suna worked together, Rue was ten he became a chunin six months ago at the Suna chunin exams but this part she kept to herself, you should give him a chance", she said comfortingly.

Luka walked over to Sakura and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry I was so mean", Luka apologized into Sakuras' ear.

"It's okay I deserved it after what I did", Sakura said into the girls' chest.

Luka smiled down at Sakura a big goofy grin like her father and said, "do the right thing okay AUN-TY SA-KU-RA".

The clouds in Sakuras' heart seemed to clear as she stared at the girls' smile and answered "HAI!" with a smile of her own.

Walking down the streets of Konaha on her way home from Sakuras' condo Luka suddenly noticed the feeling she had felt towards Sakura last night was gone, she smiled in relive and hoped she would never have to feel such an awful feeling ever again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry that I used you to get over my loneliness which I myself caused and I'm sorry I caused things to become like this between Hinata and yourself", Sakura apologized bowing her head low.

"It's okay Sakura I was at fault too I should have been a better husband", Naruto said

"I'm going to go apologize to Hinata and explain everything to her so I hope she'll be able to forgive you", Sakura said biding Naruto goodbye.

"That went surprisingly well", Kuybi chuckled.

"Yeah", Naruto answered. Naruto never thought that when he went to too Sakuras' to end things between them that she would accept it so easily or that she had already known that Hinata had found out about them, she had said that a blonde birdie had told her Naruto wondered what kind of bird had blonde feathers and could talk he'd like to meet that bird.

"Well if it didn't and she had gotten all hysterical I would have taken over and snapped her neck". Kuybi said with a bone chilling laugh.

Naruto shivered from the coldness of Kuybis' voice and wondered how much of a joke was what he said.

Sakura saw Hinata coming out of the Hugga mansion and gathered her courage to confront her hoping she was as forgiving as her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing that could be heard in Konaha Park was the chirping of birds and the whispers of female voices.

"I won't ask you to forgive me Hinata", whispered the pink haired woman.

"Good because I don't intend to", answered Hinata with distain in her voice.

Sakura inhaled taking in a breath to steady herself for what she was about to say, " I was the one who forced Naruto into this, I even went as far as to play the victim card I'm sorry Hinata, I never meant to hurt you, this is all my fault so please don't blame Naruto".

When Hinata did not reply Sakura continued, "Hinata if I didn't...

"Shut up!" Hinata screamed startling the birds out of the trees and Sakura out of her seat on the Konaha park bench.

"Do you think if you put all the blame on yourself I'll just forgive Naruto do you really think I'm still that naive of a person? Hinata screamed again her head down never once looking at Sakura.

"Even if you forced this affair on him the fact still remains that a part of him wanted to be with you , we both know nobody can make Uzamaki Naruto do something he doesn't want to do and that's the problem", Hinata finished looking up at Sakura for the first time tears streaming down her face.

Sakura's hearts twisted with guilt as she stared down at Hinata's tear stricken face.

"I'm sorry ", Sakura sobbed tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Why, why?" Hinata asked.

"Eh" Sakura asked confused.

"Why did you help me if he were just going to steal him away from me later on?" Hinata demanded.

"I wasn't, I haven't, Naruto still belongs to you he will always belong to you. Naruto is still after all these year in love with you and only you, I was, no I am truly happy that you and Naruto got together I was just lonely and Naruto was there. To tell the truth if Naruto had rejected me I would have just gone to someone else" Sakura finished embarrassed at the last part.

"SLAP!" "How cruel", Hinata whispered withdrawing her hand from Sakura's face.

"You ruin my marriage, toy with Naruto's feelings and now you're saying it could have been anyone else, how cruel, I could have forgiven you if you actually cared for Naruto but...

"It's not like that! I do care about Naruto It's just...

"I will never forgive you Haruno Sakura" Hinata said and walked off.

"Wait" Sakura shouted and grabbed on to Hinata's arm, "you don't have to forgive me you just have to understand"

"I don't have to do anything" Hinata said pulling her hand away from Sakura.

"You don't know how it feels to have the man you love come home and confess his love for your rival and friend", Sakura sobbed.

"I do know for my entire childhood and most of my teenage years I watched the man I love confess his love to a friend and rival to you Haruno Sakura", Hinata stated.

"It's different Naruto didn't know you loved him, Naruto didn't go away and have you search for him half of your life NO Naruto did none of these things, when Naruto realised your feeling he gave you a chance I was never given a chance no matter how hard I tired my feelings were never recognised", sobbed Sakura

Fatigue had started to take Hinata and with Sakura sobbing at her feet she knew if she didn't leave soon she would lose her resolve and forgive the woman just to comfort her. Hinata sighed at the pitiful sight in front of her resisting the urge to stroke the woman's hair she turned and walked away.

It had been two weeks since everything had happened also two weeks since Hinata had moved into the Hugga mansion under the pretence of wanting to personally train the young members of the clan as the "concerned" leader of the clan she also didn't want to inconvenience her friends anymore although they said it was no inconvenience.

"Hinata samaaaaaaa!" came a loud familiar voice

"Tenten what is it?" Hinata asked as the young woman came to a screeching stop in front of her.

"Hashi-sama wants to see you", Tenten replied out of breathe.

"Oh okay I'll go see him now", Hinata said as she signalled for the group of children she was training to continue.

"He's at the main branch training ground Hinata sama", Tenten told her.

"Don't call me Hinata-sama were friends", Hinata whined.

Tenten smiled at her friend's childishness, there was no way she was going to talk to her best friend informally at least not in public.

Hinata entered the main branch training ground and the sight that met her eyes was enough to make her heart stop.

Naruto sat in the main branch training ground covered in sweat with a big goofy grin on his face and his hand behind his head scratching it. He could see the shock in Hinatas' face when she entered the room.

"N...na...ru...tttttoo," she stuttered.

"Hey Hinata", he stood, he loved it when she stuttered after all these years when she was in shock or nervous she still stuttered he thought it was cute.

Hinata blushed under Naruto's strong gaze the regained her composure "what are you doing here".

"I invited him", interrupted an authoritative voice.

"F... Father when did you get here?" Hinata asked.

"I've been here the whole time you just didn't notice", he said a vain bulging in his forehead.

"Why?" Hinata asked a bit embarrassed she didn't notice her father's presents.

"It's been two weeks rumours will begin two spread", Hashi said his voice never once losing its unnerving calm.

"Eh!" both Hinata and Naruto and Hinata replied.

"Hinata you stayed at the Nara complex for two nights now you're at the Hugga mansion never once visiting your husband", Hashi explained.

They both turned away.

"I know what Naruto and that clan less harlot did" Hashi spat in a voice of disgust.

"You, you do?" Hinata asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes I do and I greatly punished him before you arrived but because of that dammed fox his wounds already healed", Hashi said

Hinata winced at the thought of her father beating the crap out of Naruto and secretly felt a twinge of happiness that her father felt the need to act on her behave.

"grrr", a low growl escaped Naruto's throat.

"It was him not me ", Naruto quickly said holding his hands in the air to show his innocents.

Hinata sighed and asked slightly irritated, "why have you called us here father.

"It's time for you to go home Hinata", her father bluntly answered.

"What why!" Hinata shouted.

"You both hold very high positions", Hashi stated letting slide that Hinata had actually raised her voice at him.

"The village and the clan will begin two worry how you will keep them together if you can't even keep your own marriage and family together", he said

"What are you asking of us old man?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me old man!" Hashi shouted hitting Naruto behind the head.

"I am demanding" Hashi said fixing his robes, "that you and Hinata return home together as a happy couple set the public's mind at ease".

"But were not a happy couple!" Hinata shouted.

"Naruto winced at her words

"Watch your tone child!" Hashi shouted his voice booming, "This is the second time you have raised your voice at me I will not stand for it",

"Forgive me father", Hinata begged as she bowed tears burning in her eyes.

Naruto's heart broke as he watched her, this was all his fault.

"Hinata", Naruto said reach out his hand to her.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata shrieked pulling away her hand and accidentally slapping Naruto in the face.

Not only Naruto but both Hinata and Hashi stood in shock.

"Hinata", a gentle voice called out.

It took her awhile to notice it was her father's voice.

"Yes father", she answered barley able to hold back her tears

"This is not only to protect your positions not only for the village or the clan but for your daughter as well", Hashi continued in a gentle voice.

"Luka" Hinata whispered.

She had not even thought about Luka about her feelings the child was always smiling she thought she had yet to notice the rift between Naruto and herself.

"Has she said something?" she heard Naruto's voice asking

"No not yet but she has been distracted and her performance lacking", Hashi stated

"I have been so selfish", Hinata said more to herself than the men in the room.

"Not only you child", Hashi said whipping the tears from her face.

Hinata was surprised by her father's touch the times when he was so kind to her were few and far apart she quickly allowed herself to be taken in by the moment and buried her face into his chest and allowed the tears to flow.

Naruto watched as Hashi comforted Hinata and wished it was him he wished he once again had the privilege to touch her as he pleased.

Much to Hinata's disappointment Hashi released her from his embrace and looked down at her.

"Will you do as I say my child, will you return home with Naruto and bring peace to your child's heart.

"Yes father", Hinata said lost in her father's gentleness as he lead her out the room.

Hashi turned to Naruto, "I have given you a second chance boy if you blow it I shall never return Hinata or my granddaughter to you is that understood

"I understand Hashi-sama thank you", Naruto said and flickered out of the room.

"You truly do know how to get her to do your bidding don't you grandfather", came a shadow out of the darkness.

"You speak with such contempt child are you not pleased?" asked Hashi

"Hmmm, I am very pleased you did well in convincing them both", the voice praised

"Naruto was quite easy he would have done anything to make things right with Hinata, Hinata on the other hand I thought bullying her into it would have worked like in the past but it seems kindness works much better", Hashi boasted

"Of course it did she has always longed for a love you refuse to give her", the voice spat.

"You know as well as I do that she would become weak if I showed her that love", Hashi stated

"Hmm", the voice mused.

"You must make sure they become one again", Hashi said

"Do not fail child", Hashi ordered

"Of course not it is what I want as well to see mother and father together and happy once more", the voice disappeared into the shadow once again.

It had been a few days since Hinata and Luka had returned home. Yes Hinata and Naruto slept in the same room. Hinata on the bed Naruto on the floor. Yes they spoke to each other but only when necessary. Luka had just about reached her wits end with planning and plotting yet everything she did only worked for a while. The longest she had gotten them to be like old times was two days and that's only because she pretended to be sick but after two days of having a high fever her mother began to worry and was about to call Tsunade baa-Chan who looked like a flat chest teenage girl rather that a sixty something year old she. Luka had quickly dispelled her heat jutsu and allowed her temperature to go down knowing Tsunade baa-Chan would see throw her facade.

Luka frowned as she watched her parents awkwardly sitting opposite each other at the breakfast table. They had sheared a passionate kiss when Luka had pretended to be sick and still hadn't gotten over it yet.

Luka sighed loudly drawing her parent's attention to her a plan quickly forming in her mind.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Naruto asked finishing his eight bowl of ramen.

Luka shifted nervously in her seat and looked up at her father through her long lashes.

"I...I...I Kind of made a deal with baa-Chan", she finished quickly.

"Luuuuuka", Naruto wined

"What have I told you about making bets with baa-Chan", Naruto scolded.

"Always bet for ramen?" Luka asked

"Right", Naruto said proudly

"Not right!" Hinata interrupted.

"Not right", Naruto quickly agreed.

"But I did it for daddy", Luka wined.

"For your father?" Hinata asked

"Uuuhhuh... baa-Chan said that daddy's not as brave as everyone thinks", Luka answered

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"How dare she I'm super brave I even saved her life", Naruto boasted getting a big head.

Luka smirked.

"I know that's what I said, my daddy's super brave and strong", Luka cooed

"That's why I told her that because your sooooo brave you'll stay at the abandon cabin on the outskirt of the village for a whole week", she finished with a smile and fluttering eyes.

"Heh no problem why not", he said nonchalantly.

Hinata had been listening and couldn't help herself.

"Isn't that cabin supposed to be hunted", she said with a smirk

Naruto instantly paled

"Huuuuunttted liiiiikkkee in ghost", he stammered.

"Big scary ghost", Hinata said stifling a laugh.

Luka smiled just like she planned.

"You aren't scared are you daddy", Luka asked with big shimmering eyes.

"Ah I know mommy can go with you", Luka suggested.

"What no way!" Hinata shouted.

"Wa why not baa-Chan said daddy can take someone please mommy", Luka pleaded.

"I...I would but I can't I have to take care of the clan and your fathers the Hokage we can't just up and go", she protested.

"That's right", Naruto quickly agreed.

"I'll talk to the old man and baa-Chan said she would do it if you agreed to do it", Luka answered just as quickly.

"Really that doesn't sound like baa-Chan", Naruto said eyeing Luka suspiciously.

"Waaaa!" Luka suddenly began sobbing

"If you don't I'll have to serve her sake, clean her house, rub her feet and do whatever else she says", Luka said sobbing even harder.

"O...okay we'll do It", Hinata finally gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Luka squealed jumping up and down.

"We still have to find someone to take care of you", Hinata said with a frown.

"I'll stay at the Narras' it's practically my third home", Luka said with a wave up her hand heading out the door.

"Were are you going", Hinata called

"To baa-chans don't worry it's just down the street", Luka answered closing the door.

Hinata and Naruto sighted then stared at each other only to nervously look away.

Inside Tsunades mansion

"Will you help me Shizune Nii-san", Luka asked the woman sitting before her with a huge pig at her feet.

"I don't know if I'll be much help Lady Tsunade been very busy she's almost completed the jutsu to get her body back", Shizune said apologetically.

After Tsunades' battle with pain she ended up in coma and her healing jutsu immediately kicked in and started trying to restore her body to its youthful form unfortunate she didn't have enough chakra and ironically ended up with the body of a flat chested teen.

"What does she need to complete it?" Luka asked

"A large chakra source", Shizune sighed.

Luka smiled, "Don't worry about it nii-san I know just what do to get baa-Chan to help me.

"You do?" Shizune asked doubtfully.

"Hmmhm", Luka said finishing her third bowl of ramen and running off.

"Baa-Chan!" Luka called entering the gambolling hall.

"AHHH!" Luka groaned picking herself out of the wall she was violently thrown into.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Scolded the petite girl with long blond hair.

"That hurt you old hag", Luka shouted.

'H...H... Hag why you little", Tsunade began but stopped.

"Why've you here brat" Tsunade asked her brow still twitching.

"I'm here to help you get your boobs back", Luka answered with a goofy grin.

"What you said earlier what does that mean", Tsunade asked letting Luka into her study and putting up a privacy jutsu.

"I talked to Shizune nii-san and she said you're about to get your adult body back ", Luka answered.

"I am but how can you help me", Tsunade asked seriously.

"First you have to take over the Hokage duties for a whole week" Luka said.

Tsunade thought for a while.

"Fine she said begrudgingly.

"Paper work too", Luka stated.

"Paper work too", Tsunade agreed

"You need a large chakra source and I just happen to have one", Luka stated.

"If you're talking about Naruto or yourself then...

"No not papa or me", Luka cut her off.

"I would never suggest papa", Luka scuffed.

"The old man wants me get rid of someone a threat to the Hugga clan", Luka said.

Tsunade eyed the child she knew the child wasn't as naive and childish as most people even her parents believed her to be, even she the child's "grandmother" was guilty of using of the girl and her maturity but still she couldn't believe the child of her knucklehead son and the fair Hinata could be so deceptive.

"Who?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Luka smiled, "I already tracked him down I was going to kill him in a day or two"; she said her lavender eyes turning blood red.

Tsunade frowned she hated it when her eyes turned red it reminded her that not only Naruto but that damn Kuybi was the child's father as well. Damn Kuybi, had to choose the very moment that Luka would be conceived to send Naruto into heat and render all his efforts not to mate with Hinata useless. Naruto never wanted to mate with Hinata the idea of being one with her was quite pleasant but if Naruto were to ever die or be killed it would send Hinata into unbearable grief which she would never be able to recover from. At least Tsunade had dealt with the problem quickly and quietly by tightening Narutos' seal and placing a seal on both Luka to lessen the kuybi's influence and Hinata to prevent her from giving birth to another child like Luka, without anyone even the child's parents and except Hashi from finding out.

"I'm sorry" Luka said interrupting Tsunades thoughts her eyes returning to normal.

"I know you don't like it I should hav...

"It's okay" Tsunade said cutting her off

"It's okay", she said again with a smile.

"I still don't know how you can help me or who your target is ", Tsunade said getting back to topic.

"How far are you willing to go to get your body back?" Luka asked.

"That depends how far are you suggesting", Tsunade countered.

Luka smiled but made sure her eyes didn't turn red this time.

"Are you willing to drain someone of all their chakra every last bit of it?" Luka asked.

"This someone would be your target", Tsunade asked

Luka nodded, "he's a bad person so you don't need to feel guilty.

"Who is he?" Tsunade asked growing tired of the run around.

Luka smiled at the irritation in her baa-chans voice. Then grew sullen Knowing the name she was about to say would properly rib her beloved baa-chans heart out.

"My target ...his...his name...his name is...

"No they already left", answered the small blonde girl.

"What about the Narra's?" Asked the blonde teen.

"I left a clone they won't notice well Shikaku may but he won't say anything" answered the younger of the blondes.

"Well we should get going Luka" said the older blonde.

"Hai we should baa-Chan".

It had been two hours since Luka and Tsunade-sama had left Konaha and she could see the closer they got to the target the tenser Tsunade-sama got she truly wondered if her baa-Chan could do this.

"Were here", Luka said coming to a stop.

"Are you ready baa-Chan? She asked

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll send some clones to clear a part and surround the place so the target can't escape" Luka stated.

Tsunade simply nodded again.

"Baa-chan...I...I need you to loosen the seal?" Luka asked hesitantly she was okay asking her grandfather to loosen the seal when she had to fight powerful targets but Tsunade-sama was different she felt awkward guilty even.

Tsunade looked confused for a while then said, "oh yea I forgot your only at chunin level".

Tsunade quickly did some hand signs loosening the seal to allow some of Luka's demonic power loose

After a few seconds Luka's demon form took over turning her eyes and hair blood red, creating whiskers on her face, fangs in her mouth and one flaming fox tail behind her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Luka shouted instantly creating more than fifty clones.

"Half of you stay here and surround the building the other half split into two one half take care of the guards on the lower level the other half create a part straight to the top rooms.

"Hai!" all the clones said in unison and set out Tsunade and Luka following behind.

Were here we made it Tsunade thought to herself just behind these doors and finally, finally after all this time I can see them again I can see him again,

"That's as far as you go" said a ninja clad in bright pink blocking their path only inches away from the door.

"Move out of the way!" Tsunade shrieked no longer able to keep her calm.

"Sorry can't do that miss konaha nin", Said the pink ninja

"Move! move!, move!", Screamed Tsunade running at the ninja

"Stop" said Luka blocking Tsunades part,

"You have to calm down baa-Chan", Luka says in a soothing voice

"But...but he's right behind the door I can finally see him", Tsunade said hysterically.

Luka glared at Tsunade, "have you forgotten our reason for coming here Tsunade-sama!"

'I...I...

"Tsunade as in lady Tsunade the fifth hokage", interrupted the pink ninja

"This is going to be fun" said the ninja splitting into two.

"So fun" the identical half of the pink ninja.

"baa-Chan you have to calm down he is our target a threat to Konaha to everyone we care about, do you understand?" Luka asked

"I...I...yes I understand", Tsunade answered composing herself

"Good, now I'll take care of this pink freak you go on a head

"Hai', Tsunade said dash pass the pink ninja

"Wait", said the ninja going to stop Tsunade only to be blocked by Luka

"Your opponent is me", said Luka rushing at the pink nin

"A kid no fun", said both halves of the pink nin

"Hah, hah" Luka breath she had been attacking the opponent furiously but had yet to land a blow every time she attacked one the other attacked from behind or a blind spot of course they had not landed a blow on her either but it was getting tiring and she wanted to hurry and go to her baa-Chan she was worried she wouldn't be able to fight the target not because she was weak but because of personal reasons.

"Thousand knives jutsu", shouted the pink nins

Luka quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack only to be struck from both the back and front. "ahh!" Luka screamed as powerful fist stuck her in both the chest and back. "Ice dragon jutsu!" Luka breathe trying to get the nins in mid-air but they easily evaded.

"Heh, heh you'll have to come better than that", both halves of the nin laughed

Luka smirked her wounds already healing, "beyakugon", instantly red veins appeared around her temples. "gentle fist, eight trigrams" Luka said quickly attacking the pink nins as they were busy making fun of her. "aha!' they both cried as their chakra points in both their arms were hit.

"A Hugga", one of the half's breath

"Master will be happy", the other half said both raising their hand to make hand seals.

"How", Luka said in shock, "I hit all the chakra points in your hands".

"Did you or did you merely hit what looks like chakra points" said both nins.

"It's fake", Luka said stunted.

"Yep and you'll never find the real ones", they both said in unison attacking Luka.

Punch, kick, slice, the blows seemed to come from everywhere Luka could hardly defend herself far less attack. Damn it, damn it, she shouted in her mind. "urgh", she cringed as she was thrown into a nearby wall. They're not normal Luka thought as she picked herself out of the wall if they were they'd already be dead.

"I've had enough of this screw chakra points, screw punches I'll just burn you both to a crisp, fire jutsu!" Luka shouted releasing a ball of fire from her mouth.

"Both nins were engulfed in fire. "ahhh!" they screamed.

When the fire cleared only one of the pink nins stood half of his body badly burned and bleeding.

"How you're a Hugga?" asked the pink nin

Luka smirked.

"How dear you do that to us", came two voices from the one nin?

"Now I can't come out", said the voice that was supposed to belong to the other half of the nin.

"You'll pay for that pay, pay, payyyyyy!' both voices screamed as the pink nin screamed rushing at Luka kunai in hand.

"No I won't", Luka said calmly jumping into the air and shoving a spinning blue orb of chakra at the pink nin crushing his bones and slamming him into the ground.

"But you're a Hugga", both voices crocked

"No I'm an Uzumaki", Luka smirked

The pink nin's eyes opened in surprised then closed as he took his last breath.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE DOOR.

"It really is you" Tsunade said to the figure in the shadows.

"It's been awhile and that form brings back memories Tsunade-Chan", said the figure

"Why how could you do this?" Tsunade asked tears in her eyes

"How could I not it was the perfect opportunity how could I pass it up", the figure lured.

"You took it we searched for months but couldn't find it you, you monster!" Tsunade shouted

"Come now don't be like that now you get the two of us back your beloved team mates together as one as oruchimaru-jiraiya" the figure laughed

"You'll pay for this you Oruchimaru!" Tsunade wailed running towards him

OJ didn't doge any of Tsunades punches he took them all head on and smiled "is that what your iron fist has become tsunade" OJ smirked. "ultimate iron fist", Tsunade said attacking OJ full on. "urgh...heheh now that one hurt" OJ smirked throw a chakra in fussed punch an hitting Tsunade in the stomach. "AHH!" Tsunade screamed falling over in pain.

"It was good seeing you again Tsunade but this is the end" lured OJ sending a ball of swirling blue chakra down at her.

Tsunade waited for the inevitable but it never came instead a small girl of fire with not one but two fox tails stud in front of her one finger stopping the resengan.

"Lu...Luka", Tsunade stuttered.

"What a disgusting creature", said a demonic voice.

"It seems you don't care for Jiraiya-sama Tsunade-sama", glared the girl of fire

"I...I..." Tsunade started but stopped.

"Who are you!" growled OJ jumping back.

"Get up Tsunade-sama allow Jiraiya-sama to die an honourable death by your hands instead of a disgraceful one by mines by the hands of a demon", Luka growled ignoring OJ

"Hey I asked you a question!" OJ shouted in irritation.

Luka glared at him ready to slit his throat.

"You have no right to know that", came Tsunades calm voice a hand over her stomach healing her wounds

OJ smirked "che it doesn't matter you'll both be dead soon anyway".

"Chakra reserves release juts", Tsunade whispered releasing her chakra from the diamond in her forehead.

"Six slugs of death", Tsunade said summoning six small slugs.

"Hahahahhahaah!" OJ laughed, "what are you going to do with that".

"Snake style resengan",OJ shouted forming five inch wide swirling ball of green chakra.

"Slug formation!", Tsunade shouted spreading out along with her slug.

It had been awhile and the smoke refused to clear Luka didn't know if her baa-Chan was alive or dead but she refused to interfere this was a battle between the three great sanin a fight she had no place in.

Luka was amazed at her baa-Chan of how she fought she was even more amazed when Jiraiya-sama had taken control of his body and allowed baa-Chan the chance to win. Tsunade had attacked if she won Luka did not know.

Tsunade's breathing was coming in shallow breathes she had literally put all of her strength in to her last attack and could not rise out of the sitting precision she had fallen into her though still the size of a teenage girl it was now aged and wrinkled. Her eye's scanned the body that lay before her the face two in one and, she cried long and hard sobs. She couldn't do it as much as she wanted her body back she could not use her teammates her beloved friends so she had done the only thing she could she killed them as quickly and painlessly as she could.

Luka heard the sobs of her baa-Chan and new she had killed them instead of taking their chakra, she expected nothing less she knew her baa-Chan would never be able to do it she was to kind. Luka sighed wagging her tails to clear the dust and walked towards her baa-chan.

"You did well baa-Chan", Luka said her voice still a demonic grow.

"I'll reward you for it", she continued pouring her chakra into Tsunade before she could even react.

Tsunade felt her body engulf in flames, flames that did not burn but gently caressed her body moulding it into its young bountifully adult self once more.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dawn by the time Luka returned to the Narra complex she had dropped Tusnade off at her home then went to the Hugga complex to have her grandfather reseal her demonic chakra before going back to the Narra's. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep but it seemed sleep would not be coming.

Shikaku sat on her bed book in hand; Luka sighed and proceeded to remove her bloody clothes.

"Will you tell me?" he asked his eyes never leaving his book.

"I'm not sure you would understand", Luka replied, "Narra's are intelligent but you are still a child after all.

"And you're not?" he asked finally looking up at her.

Luka looked down at the pink nighty she had put on and said. "Not a normal one",

"I'm a monster", she confessed as her hands fisted tightly in her clothes, "I've killed people and enjoyed it.

"This", she said gesturing to her body, "is not my true form, it's ugly and hideous and would give you nightmares.

"I'm a monster", she repeated and looked down.

Shikaku did not move from his position on her bed nor did his tone of voice change when he asked,"how".

"The Hogake is not the only one who's my father the Kuybi is as well". She answered never looking up at him.

Shikaku frowned he knew there was more to the story how could the Kuybi be her father as well wasn't it sealed away, it and the Hogake were to different beings weren't they?

He sighed, "You will tell me everything when we're older when I can fully understand". It was not a question but Luka none the less answered yes.

"You should get some rest" shikaku said and made to leave the room.

"Stay with me?" Luka asked

Shikaku sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath but still climbed into the bed with Luka and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her.

The next day found Luka and Shikaku squatting in the bushed outside the abandon cabin.

"There is no way the Hokgake will fall for this", Shikaku complained.

Luka smirked her father was a grate ninja and very smart and competent Hogake but he was a very stupid cough she meant naive person he would fall for their plan and even if her mother was competent her father's paranoia would draw her in it probably already had if all the little traps she had left in the cabin worked.

"They look like they haven't slept", Shikaku whispered as he watched his best friends parents enter the kitchen, Luka smiled.

"Perfected lets go", she whispered back

Shikaku and Luka crept closer to the cabin when they were only a few feet away Shikaku activated his shadow possession jutsu and began attaching it to objects he could only attach himself to one object at a time and only for a few seconds but add to the scary noises and ghostly moans Luka was making it was enough to have Naruto and Hinata freaked out and clinging to each other.

It was night time and Shikaku was exhausted and barely able to walk back home by the time Luka was satisfied that her parents were sufficiently scared.

Hinata had decided to let Naruto sleep in the bedroom on the bed with her that night it wasn't because she was scared of ghost of course not ghost weren't really she was just worried about Naruto on that battered couch there was no way it was good for chakra flow, of course Naruto eagerly accepted because yes he was afraid very afraid.

Hinata laid awake unable to sleep Naruto was lying write behind her his back to hers the bed was small oh so small so she could feel the heat of his body the toned muscles of his back and her hart began to beat. Naruto was I no better ghost was long for gotten as he tried to will himself to relax he could feel Hinata pressed against his back and all he wanted to do was turn around, gather her up into his arms and

BANG!

Naruto and Hinata where sitting up in bed immediately

"What was that", Naruto asked

"It, it was properly nothing something must of fell over", Hinata he assured

"Yea your right", Naruto agreed but neither of the laid back down they both sat there leaning against the head bored.

The silence stretched out and was being to become awkward when Naruto said, "I'm sorry"

Hinata sighted, "Naruto please not now".

"We have to talk Hinata what better time than now?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry I cheated I'm sorry I hurt you, hurt Luka I, I never meant to I was stupid I love you, I Love you, I love you so much that sometimes I think that my heart would just explode because of full it is with love for you", Naruto said sincerely.

Hinata was crying now silent tears running down her face and Naruto was just starting to regret saying anything at all when she finally sobbed out "I love you too so much".

"So much" she repeated.

Naruto tried to pull her into embrace but she pulled away.

"Just because I love you that doesn't make everything okay", she scowled

"You cheated on me, you hurt me but worst of all you risked our daughters happiness", she shouted, "How could you?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered truthfully," I'm an idiot".

Hinata snorted at that, "Yes you are", she agreed and settled back against the headboard.

"I forgive you", Hinata said after a while.

"Wha... What?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I forgive you, you baka", Hinata scoffed, "I don't think I had ever not forgiven you even when I left you that note"

Naruto remembered the note the note that brought his whole world to a stop, "Thank you", Naruto said and those to little words were filled with all the gratitude he felt.

They were silent for a while a comfortable silent this time before Naruto asked, "What does this mean".

Hinata did not reply she didn't know what this meant yes she forgave Naruto yes she still loved him and wanted to be with him but she was still angry and hurt but worst of all she no longer trusted Naruto. She didn't know what this meant did it men they would just go about their lives and pretend nothing happened, would they go home Hinata on the bed and Naruto on the floor would their only communication continue to be only about Luka and the Politics of Konaha, would Naruto never touch her gain would she ever allow him to, Hinata just didn't know but she did know she didn't want any of those things it would just be so awful she wouldn't be able to bear it.

Naruto did not ask Hinata again nor did he push her to reply he simply slipped his hands into hers and when she did not pull a way he relaxed against the head bored and listened to the pleased purr of the Kuybi.

The next morning was awkward neither Hinata nor Naruto knew what to say to the other so they were painfully polite to one another until around afternoon Naruto could no longer take it.

"Ahhhh", Naruto shouted as they sat in awkward silent for the hundredth time that day, "this is stupid were husband and wife we shouldn't be tiptoeing around each other we should just say what we want to say".

"I think we should break up", Hinata blurted.

"What, why, Hinata please don't do this I'm sorry I'm sorry", Naruto sobbed.

Hinata sat frozen in shock until the reality of what she said hit her, "No, Naruto wait that's not what I meant well it is but I mean I we ahhh STOP crying and shut up", Hinata shouted.

Naruto immediately shut up.

"I don't mean we should officially break up just unofficially I... I think we…we...ne...Need a fresh start", Hinata said nervously.

"Like date again?" Naruto asked

"Yes", Hinata nodded, "I think we need to get to know each other again to remember why we fell in love in the first place".

"What do you think", she asked shy

Naruto smiled, "I've never forgotten why I feel in love in love with you", he confessed.

Naruto took her hand and smiling kindly the same way he did when he first asked "Hinata-Chan would you please go out with me?"

Hinata smiled and blushed and replied the same way she did when she was first asked, "ha...hhhhh…HAI!"

They both smiled at one another warmth filling their eyes and Hinata felt a bit of her anger begin to fade away.

Epilogue

It had been two months since the incident as everyone involved had started calling it, Hinata by recommendation of Tamari had moved back into the Hugga complex, it wasn't as it was before this time it was to make there dating process more authentic. No one talked our gossip this time as Hinata and Naruto was often seen together smiling and looking as awkward as they did a long time ago.

Needless to say this started a trend in the village with most women moving back home and forcing their husbands to court them once again.

Hinata looked anxiously at herself in the mirror, "I don't know Tamari this is a bit too much for a woman my age", Hinata complained

"A woman your age, "Tamari scoffed, "you're not even thirty yet".

"Naruto will be blown away ", she teased

Hinata blushed, "b... but it's only dinner at our home". Hinata and Naruto had decided to have a private dinner at their home since most restaurants were filled with couples rekindling old flames.

"You know Hin….

"What is it?" Hinata asked at Tamari sudden stop in conversation.

"Oh", Hinata said as she saw Haruno Sakura enter the store she and Tamari were shopping in.

"Tamari stop", Hinata said softly not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Tamari was glaring daggers at Sakura who had yet to notice them.

"I don't know how you can stand to look at her", Tamari whispered fiercely

"I forgave Naruto it is only fair that I forgive her to after all it takes two che... cheat", Hinata choked on the last words.

Tamari looked at her, her eyes softening, "you're too kind", she whispered patting Hinata's head.

Hinata blushed and looked away redirecting Tamaris attention to choosing a dress.

Naruto sat nervously opposite Hinata they had already finished dinner and was starting on dessert and Naruto felt like a seventeen year old again not knowing what to say or do and to add to his nervousness Hinata was wearing a stunningly beautiful, lace, midnight blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places and highlighted her lovely complexion.

Naruto startled as Hinata was suddenly touching him, "You have a bit of ice-cream on your face", she giggled

Naruto blushed but he still found himself reaching out to take his hand. He licked the ice-cream off her finger and she turned bright red.

"N...na...Naruto", she stammered.

"I love you Hinata", Naruto said softly his eyes soft and warm and looking honestly at he.

Hinata blushed and whispered, "I love you too Naruto".

Naruto smiled then and kissed her so sweetly, Hinata felt her toes curl it had been so long since they kissed they hadn't done more than hold hands since the incident and now all Hinata wanted to do was reaffirm their bound as husband and wife.

"Naruto", she pleaded and Naruto growled and swooped her up into his arms and flash upstairs too their room so fast Hinata's head swirled.

"Naruto", Hinata gasped but Naruto had pulled away from her his blue eyes turning a vicious red.

"Naruto", she said again her voice comforting expressing her willingness to accept them both she had never denied Naruto and she never would not even when he and the Kuybi became one.

"It's alright", Naruto said calmly his eyes returning to normal.

"I won't let him ruin this ", he said and kissed.

Hinata accepted his kiss and returned it with all the passion and love she held for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, Daddy", Luka chanted as she burst into to their room.

Naruto and Hinata woke with a start quickly covering themselves.

"Luka", they greeted hugging her as she climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing here? Hinata asked

"Aunty Tamari came and picked me up this morning she even collected all our stuff and dropped it off with me", she explained

"Oh', Hinata replied, "is she still here?" she asked with a blush.

"Nope", Luka answered hopping off the bed.

"I'm hungry I want ramen", she whined and Naruto chuckled agreeing with her.

Hinata giggled, "Alright, why don't you go down stairs and get the ingredients I'll be down soon to make it".

"Hai!" Luka shouted and ran down stairs to get the ingredients.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka smiled as she watched her parents make breakfast, she knew not everything was okay and that they still had a long way to go but a least they were happy.

Luka stood up on her chair and jumped onto Naruto's back wrapping her arms around her neck Naruto started but quickly recovered took her into his arms and started tossing her into the air. Hinata gasped and scolded Naruto for tossing her so high. Naruto chuckled and at the prompting of Luka began chasing Hinata to toss her in the air. Hinata shrieked giggled as she tried to escape Naruto while Luka shouted, "Catch her daddy, catch her", and shrieked and giggled just as loudly as Hinata when Naruto finally caught and tossed her into the air.

**END**

That's all folks thank you for reading to the end and again I apologize for the loooong wait I want to right a sequel that's about Luka and the next generation but I'm not sure yet anyway thank you to all my readers I truly hope you enjoyed.


End file.
